iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
Moshakia
HISTORY OF MOSHAKIA FROM THE DELUGE TO COLUMBUS From 1309 AA ('Amete 'Alem, Year of the World, = ca. 2749 BC) to 1486 AM ('Amete Mihret, Year of Mercy, = 1492 AD) compiled from research by Ras Feqade I HISTORY OF MOSHAKIA FROM THE DELUGE TO COLUMBUS The history of Moshakia is both the history of Meshech, son of Japheth, and his offspring, and also the history of that region provided for their inheritance according to the Book of Jubilees: i.e., all of America (but not Greenland) lying north of the 36th Meridian dividing Japheth's land from Ham's to the South - the exact latitude of Gedir, the so-called Pillars of Hercules. Jubilees (confirmed by Gen. 10:10) informs us that Meshech (spelled Mosah in Amharic Bible) was the sixth son of Japheth (Yafet) and his wife 'Adatanesis. 'Adatanesis was one of the three Sibyls, only survivors of three extinct antediluvian races, who continued to live many centuries after the Deluge, whose prophecies of JAH Kingdom were revered throughout the Mediterranean, and were the same as those considered scripture to the Greeks and Romans, as testified by Athenagoras of Athens. The Kurds to this day are aware of the ancient village of the same name, 'Adatanesis, at the foot of Ararat, mentioned in Jubilees as being built by Japheth in her honour twelve years after the Deluge. There Meshech would have dwelt as a youth alongside his five older bredren, Gomer, Magog, Madai, Yawan and Tubal, and his one younger bredren, Tiras. By 1569 AA, 260 years after the Deluge, it had become necessary for JAH through HIM Angels of the Most I to have Earth divided into three inheritances for Japheth and his two older bredren, Ham and Shem. Each of these three pieces was further subdivided among each of their sons. And the resulting sixteen regions could well form a grounation for administrative divisions with the rank of provinces in the future day, when JAH rule all Earth from the New Aksum. [However, for the present age, His Majesty Haile Selassie I has called for the United Nations to raspect the Internationally recognized borders that obtained in Africa and elsewhere since its founding in 1946 and He has urged them to resist redrawing the lines as they then stood with regard to ethnic or any other considerations - a plea which has gone remarkably heeded since then in most parts of the world.] The boundary lines given in Jubilees, first decreed in 1569 AA with the golden globe of the whole world, are precise. While Sem received Eritrea and most of Asia, Ham the rest of Africa and Australia, and Japheth Europe and Siberia, the Western Hemisphere or New World was divided strictly between Japheth and Ham, along the 36th Meridian of Gedir. The subdivision of the New World south of this line fell to Canaan (youngest son of Ham) while Meshech was bequeathed the land north of this line. Noah bound his sons and grandsons with a curse on any who wrongly sought to occupy the others' land, extending to all their descendants until JAH Judgemant Day. Not long after this, the Ethiopian Bible says, the detached corrupt spirits JAH permitted to survive the Deluge, began leading mankind astray. Noah's descendants formed the beginning of human governmant, or strife against JAH Kingdom, in Senaar, and in 1596 AA began building the brick tower of Babel (probably identical with Eridu near Ur, not the later site of Babylon). This was 14 years before Noah passed. After 43 years of Senaar building the tower, in 1639 AA, JAH downstroyed it and confounded their speech, traditionally into 72 dialects. In this year, the sixteen families headed by Noah's grandsons began to go their separate ways and migrate toward their inheritances. However Jubilees relates how Canaan, son of Ham, became the first to violate their oath, by settling in the coastal region of Shem's inheritance (later Israel), instead of moving on toward his allotted portion in the New World. His father Ham and older bredren Kush an Misraym, implored him not to do so, but seeing he would not listen, they continued on to Africa without him. Meanwhile, nine years after the downstruction of the tower, as the Irish Chronicles claim, a grandson of Gomer, Fenius Farsa, composed the Ogham alphabet and the "Goidelic" (Gaelic) language in Scythia, after studiously comparing all 72 dialects. This speech evidently became a lingua franca used by most Japhethites in Europe, as well as in Moshakia. * First Atlantic Crossing * That a party of Gaelic-speaking Japhethites (who were of lighter complexion), and Canaanite speaking Hamites (who were dark skinned) made a joint surveying expedition to the New World soon after this is evident from the petroglyphs found beside the Arkansas River, on Turkey Mountain near Tulsa, present day Oklahoma. There, exactly on the 36th parallel, is found the Canaanite word Pyaa and above it, the old Celtic word Guin. Both words signified the same in both languages: "White" or "whites". In other words, this site was to serve as the boundary marker between the "white" nations of Japheth to the north, and the darker nations of Ham to the South. The word Gwyn still means white or fair in Welsh today, who call themselves Cymru as direct descendants of Gomer. The Ogam inscriptions in America also share other features of so-called P-Celtic, such as the patronymic 'Mab' (in lieu of 'Mac'.) The first visit across the ocean may have been Japheth himself in 2401 BC, only 18 years after the tower failed. A curious but disputed chronicle attested to Berossus the Chaldean contains an annal for this year that mentions dispersion of Ham's children into Africa, then says the 'rest of Africa' was colonized by "Iapetus priscus Atalaa". Iapetus priscus is Latin for Japeth the ancient, but the appearance here of the unusual name Atalaa, in my surmise, suggests rather where he went, beyond Africa, which could have become confused in translation to or from Chaldean Aramic or Greek. Perhaps on this visit to his westernmost inheritance, the father of Moshakh first delineated its extent. If Japheth named it after his wife it may hint at her original name being something like "Adalan-Isis". Or the "Whites" inscription may date to 2291 BC. The same chronicle, in that year, has Janus, aka Bar-weyn, a son of Noah who was born after the deluge and succeeded him as the second Noah, visiting Tubal that year in Spain, and founding the towns of Noela and Noegla at the western end, named for the wives of Ham and Japheth who had been on the ark. Since these are the mothers from whom the black and white races came, and the towns would be right about at the same latitude as the westward line between Ham and Japheth, it may be that this is also the year the surveying expedition set out to measure the latitude. St. Jerome (c. 390) attests the tradition that the son of Japheth called Tubal was ancestor to the Iberians, Spanish, and Italians. This agrees well with the lands assigned Tubal in Jubilees, corresponding roughly to modern-day Spain, Portugal, Italy, Albania, and former Yugoslavia. The original lands assigned Magog correspond to Eastern Europe, however the Irish would be a composite race including both Tubal and Magog, living on an island originally bequeathed to Tiras. The inheritance of Madai, northwest Europe and Scandinavia, was left unoccupied after Madai won permission to dwell in Media from his bredren-in-law Asshur, but per the Berossus chronicle it must have been re-allotted to Ashkenaz and 'Samothea son of Japheth', who some say is none other than Meshech himself. Josephus calls Meshech the ancestor of the 'Cappadocians', ie. Phrygians. Their neighbors in Anatolia also knew them as the Mushki and Moschoi. There are still various peoples in Georgia, Armenia and Kurdistan who claim descent from Meshech. Their exact whereabouts are unknown before around 1200 BC, when they evidently destroyed the Hittite Empire along with other 'Sea Peoples' including the Tabali (Tubal) and Tursha (Tiras). Greek legends say the Phrygians were originally the Bryges, who were displaced by the Macedonians, while various chroniclers following St. Hippolytus (c. 234) wrote that Meshech begat the Illyrians. It is also likely that they are to be identified with the Meshwesh, mentioned in Egyptian records as living in Cyrenaica (Libya) from ca. 1400 BC. At times, these 'Sea Peoples' dominated the Eastern half of the Mediterranean at will, and would have passed through Cyprus, Sicily, Sardinia, Numidia, and Iberia. The extinct Pelasgian and Etruscan languages may have been spoken by remnants of the Sea Peoples, and the modern dialect of the Basques in Spain also seems to be related. Aside from Samothes in France and possibly Britan (Celtica), the Chaldean chronicles also put children of "Mesa" in the Balkans (Mesembria) under Ashkenaz in 2395 BC, and in 2375, it says some of Mesa's children hybridized with those of Getulus to form the Massagetae in Asia, in the same year noting the establishment of "Moscus" on the border of Europe and Asia. In addition, there are Russian traditions traced to the 17th century claim Meshech founded Moscow, naming it Mos-kva after himself and his wife Kva, and that they had a son named Ya and daughter Vuza. But most importantly for Moshakia, it is likely that the early Japhethites formed associations with the Canaanites a.k.a. Phoenicians and Carthaginians, for the purpose of wholesale settlement of the new world. * Early settlements in New World * The first settlers of the New World, who must have called it something like Atelan, used the Ogham, Libyan, Punic, and Egyptian scripts. The religion on both sides of the 36th line was cruel and barbaric paganism involving worship of the Sun as Bel or Baal Hamon. Baal worship is a corrupted form of faith that went astray by worshipping the Sun, an angelic component of JAH Creation, as the Creator itself, followed by idolatry, bloodthirsty human sacrifices, and other practices that defy elaboration. Evidence indicates that the earliest settlements were clustered around the rivers and lakes of present-day Oklahoma. On a pillar beside the "Whites" boundary marker in Oklahoma, is a bilingual Canaanite and Libyan sign reading "Zarya this way, keep going" with an arrow pointing upstream, into Meshech's allotment. The name Zarya means farmers (sowers) and is not a personal name, but would indicate the earliest farming communities of Japhethites -- who must have included Libyan-writing Sea Peoples (Mushki) as well as the Ogam-writing P-Celts. Both groups had been experienced farmers in Iberia together, interspersed by early Phoenician outposts like Gedir (Cadiz). Farther up the Cimarron river, evidence has been asserted that a Celtic merchant station was at Coyle, dealing in buffalo horns as far as the old world. On the Canaanite side, at Gowen, is found evidence of Punic and Libyan speaking hermits who baked bread. At the "Anubis Caves" on the Oklahoma panhandle is a solar Temple to Bel with the liturgy carved on the walls in Punic (Canaanite), Ancient Gaelic (Japheth) and Egyptian (Misraim). Similarly, at Pontotoc far to the south was found a stele with Egyptian liturgy carved in Hieratic and Ogam. Far to the north another Hieratic Egyptian liturgical stele was unearthed in Davenport Iowa with explanatory notes in Punic and Libyan. There is no telling how many hands it passed through to get there, but it could well be one of several local copies, manufactured for practitioners of the Egyptian-Canaanite-Bel sun religion who spread across the virginal land, forming tribalistic villages with varying admixtures of Japheth and Ham. Large-scale admixture and hybridisation between Japheth and Ham evidently made the "Whites" border of the 36th parallel more fluid over time, for in Ardmore, Oklahoma, nearly to the 34th parallel, is found another Tribal boundary marker written in the Celtiberian script (in the portion of Ham by some 125 miles). Early battles between warring factions led by chiefs also must have occured, for the memorial of one such battle was inscribed in Leflore OK, recording the slaying of three chiefs in Libyan writing. Also nearby, in Bache, is an apparent tombstone of Haga spelled in both Ogam and Punic. Thus, this Haga may have been an important chief over a short-lived confederacy of both Gaelic and Canaanite speakers. Sea People Libyan may well have been used as a lingua franca among communities who spoke Canaanite, Gaelic or Egyptian privately. Expeditions by speakers of this "common" language (Libyan) took them literally all around the world, including to Polynesia, South America, and the far west of Moshakia - as seen from Libyan inscriptions often in conjunction with Egyptian ones, recording the fact. Thus these Sea Peoples must have known the world was a sphere, since they very likely circumnavigated it in the very earliest days when they, and they alone, sailed seas and Oceans. One such expedition took them to the east coast of Moshakia, where they left record in Libyan and Egyptian off eastern Long Island, signed 'Crew of Southern Egypt' in the 'Egyptian Dominions' which may mean Nubia, or possibly Oklahoma. These explorations are difficult to date, but an egg of alabaster was found in Pocatello, Idaho, with the cartouche of Tutankhamen, who ruled Egypt in the 1350s BC; and such voyages seem to have continued at least until 800 BC. * Further settlements * We do not know how much later than the Oklahoma colonies were established, that it was the first settlements were made along the Merrimack river in Massachusetts, and elsewhere in the area now known as New England, between Cape Cod and Lake Champlain. In this latter zone have been discovered numerous stone Temples of Bel, other stone edifices, bronze weapons and other implements, and various Bronze-Age style urns, jars, coins and other artifacts. The name Massachusetts recalls Meshech and Moshakia, as do Abenaki names such as Moasham (Mawooshen) 'Muskingum' 'Mascouten', 'Meshkwakihug' (Fox tribe), etc. and kindred Eastern Algonquin words like Powhatan Monshakwatuhw... The origins of Algonquian speech are highly mysterious, but it seems from inscriptions that the earliest language written in New England was mainly Ogham P-Celtic or Gaelic, followed by Punic, appearing primarily in bilingual temple inscriptions. An Ogham inscription on a boulder at Monhegan Island, Maine, seems to indicate that this was once a trading centre for Phoenician ships. Also involved in transatlantic trade at some early point were Nordic speaking merchants, who had one base near Peterborough, Ontario, perhaps even as long ago as 1700 BC. A series of inscriptions in the ancient Tifinag alphabet there records the presence of a Scandinavian King, Woden-lithi, who exported copper mined on the Northern shores of Lake Superior by native Moshaki (Algonquians) who wrote in an ancient Iberic syllabary. Vast amounts of copper were mined here, used to make much of the Bronze used back in Europe. Gaelic-speaking shepherds who left Ogham inscriptions in what is now Colorado, Wyoming, Nevada, California, and British Columbia likely had migrated westward from the Oklahoma settlements. Inscriptions at Milk River, Alberta indicate that some of these Celtic tribes were heavily influenced by the Nordic culture and language of the copper traders - but those inscriptions could well be more recent copies of writins originally depicted elsewhere. * Annexation of "New England" by Carthage * Some time around 500 BC, Hanno of Carthage 'annexed' the Bronze-Age Moshaki settlements of Massachusetts and set up at least three proclamation steles around the perimeters of modern New England to record this fact. They have been discovered in Bourne Cape Cod, Sherbrooke Quebec, and Hawley, Pennsylvania. It can only be guessed how the mainly Japhethic population reacted to this annexation, but a Punic inscription near Boston warns passers-by not to linger, as the place is a burial ground. More than likely a few of the Japhethite tribes inhabiting Moshakia would have already fanned out beyond this area by then, and perhaps others were able to slip out of the confines of Hanno's rule. Perhaps connected with this mystery is an abundance of flat rocks found near Mechanicsburg, PA carved with Ogam and Punic, often single letters, and occasionally short words or names suggested to be Iberian in origin. The Carthaginians, Canaanite successors to the Phoenicians in North Africa, maintained secretive trade routes with the New World right up to the downstruction of Carthage at the hands of Rome in 146 BC. Throughout this period (500-146 BC), new settlers from Iberia and North Africa continued to pour into the Mississippi, Ohio and Missouri river valleys, preserving their native culture from the expanding reach of the Romans. Carthaginian trade coins produced in Syracuse or Italy were in use in most areas by the end of this time frame. Of course, the peoples of Ham did not neglect to populate their own region that was specifically given to Canaan, from the 36th parallel south through Central and South America. Vast stone statues of black men's heads are concentrated in the area around Veracruz at sites attributed to the Olmecs, along with other ruins bearing dates from around 300 BC. By the end of this phase, a few Greek and even Israeli colonists must have migrated to Moshakia. A Greek moneychanger had apparently set up shop in a cave in Moneta, Wyoming, while Hebrew coins and writins have been located throughout Ohio, Kentucky and Tennessee. And on the Canaanite side, there is even a Hebrew inscription of the Ten Commandmants of JAH to be seen on a cliff in Las Lunas, New Mexico. After 149 BC, trade with the Old World was greatly reduced, if not completely cut off, by the hegemony of the Romans, of whom very few knew of the secret lands, and that by hearsay. The role of the Carthaginians in dominating transatlantic trade was inherited by the Numidi and Mauretani, kindred Berber tribes descended of Fut and also related to the Carthaginians, Iberians and Sea Peoples. Much of the trade at this point consisted of refugees headed west, but items such as pineapple have been depicted on the walls excavated at Pompeii, Italy, and a Pompeian style bronze goblet was unearthed at Clarkesville Va near some abandoned iron mines. A very few Roman coins have surfaced in various states. In this time the commonly spoken languages were still Punic, Numidian, and Celtiberic, and the more recent emigrants escaping the clutches of Rome unnoticed, brought with them a Latinised dialect, all of these tongues written in archaic scripts already in local use among the New World emigrants of preceding centuries. * Aderion * Into a situation resembling this one was apparently thrust a personage well known to history from the Mediterranean world -- none other than the son of Cleopatra and Marc Antony, a certain Alexander Helios, born 40 BC. It seems that some time around 20 BC he was quietly dispatched to the New World as a client king under the auspices of his brother-in-law, King Juba of Mauretania. This Juba was nominally a client of Rome himself, but the enterprise was naturally kept secret from the Romans. More settlers were smuggled in with Helios, from places including Iberia and Egypt. There are data suggesting that this Helios became recognised as King over a vast empire known as Aderion, extending over the Mississippi, Missouri, and Ohio waterways, along with the Great Lakes and St. Laurence, out to Newfoundland and the adjoining Atlantic coastline. These data are still being analysed, but they stem primarily from a secret underground mausoleum recently discovered in Southern Illinois containing 12 corpses (most likely Helios and ritual sacrificial companions), a vast quantity of gold (probably the Mauretanian treasury, spirited out some time before the Roman Emperor Caligula went in search of it) and thousands of inscribed tablets, mostly in an Iberic dialect of Latin written in neo-Punic letters, but also including some possibly in Celtiberian, Egyptian, Numidian, Hebrew and Greek. Some of the material here is said to date later, to around 200 AD, including the Greek writing, portraits of the Roman Emperor Severus, and perhaps most perplexingly, some coins bearing insignias of Buddhist Asian states like Kushana and Satavahana, apparently connected with the Scythian or Turkish Yueh-Chi peoples of the Asiatic steppes. This may indicate trade and settlement occuring around this time by a Pacific route, which must have happened sooner or later. Similar coins were allegedly found on Isle Royale, Michigan, and in Sauk City Wisconsin, adding to an already confused picture. We can only conjecture about this polyglot conglomeration of literate peoples and its eventual fate, but around 200 AD it may well have consisted of: Buddhists in and around Wisconsin, Jews in Kentucky, Tennessee and Ohio, and Bel-worshipping Carthaginians in West Virginia and in Iowa, for those are what some of the contents of the mysterious mounds of the 'moundbuilders' betray. The Iberian Punic memorial stones from West Virginia indicate that they themselves built the burial mounds, as opposed to less literate tribes wiping them out and covering them up, along with the artifacts. The most likely scenario is that these peoples of the interior gradually became more primitive and less literate as contacts with the Old World dwindled after AD 200. A number of Roman coins dating to ca. AD 300 have been found around Louisville KY, and others dating to ca. 375 were found around Beverly, Mass. We can gather that the settlements of New England maintained some secretive contact with their Celtic kindred in Ireland for several more centuries, and were Christianised well before 982, when the Viking sagas claim Ari Marsson to have been baptised in Hvitramannaland aka "White Men's Land" or Greater Ireland. St Brendan led one of the better known Irish voyages across the Atlantic, some time around 530 AD. To the south in the portion of Canaan, a strange Judaeo-Christian state called Calalus, founded by a few newer colonists, seems to have flourished from the eighth century until about 900 AD and warred with the "Toltezus" (Toltecs) near Tucson AZ - as evidenced by the discovery of the famed 'Tucson Crosses'. This may well be connected with the Archbishop of Oporto (in what is now Portugal), who according to medieval legend, fled the Moorish conquest in 734 with six other bishops and their followers, to secret lands across the Ocean... By this time the population of Moshakia was becoming quite hybridised between the groups that crossed the Atlantic, and others who crossed the Pacific from Asia. From this point until Columbus, all newcomers across the Atlantic were rapidly absorbed into this veritable melting pot, including various small groups of Norse, Welsh, Scots, Basques, etc. The presence of a Viking settlement at L'Anse aux Meadows, Newfoundland, has been indisputably authenticated by archaeologists, and a Norse coin dating between 1067 and 1080 was found in an Indian village near Brooklin, Maine. However, the Icelandic sagas indicate that attempts to establish a permanent settlement here were unsuccessful because of native resistance. * Prince Madoc * The Welsh contingent led by Prince Madoc was somewhat larger. In 1170 he seems to have led a large group of Welsh immigrants, men and women, who landed at Mobile, Alabama, built a few forts between there and Chattanooga TN (in the portion of Canaan) and were defeated in their final battle with the natives, near Louisville KY. Some hybrid-Welsh descendants may have escaped up the Ohio and survived as Siouan speakers, including the mysterious Ofo, who at first lived in moundbuilder country of the state of Ohio (Mosopelea). Over the next 3 centuries Siouan tribes became very populous and spread from there. Two of the waves (Catawba and Tutelo speakers) went southeast and occupied all the land east of the Cuttawa (now Kentucky River), continuing past the Toteroy (now Big Sand) and pushing the Konowa (Taux Moshaki) as far as the fall line of Virginia from about 1270; they also went south into the Carolinas up to the coast and the Congaree (Cymri) river. Spanish reports from 1521 indicate these people were unusually white and had a strong monarchy; the English from 1588 onward knew these tribes by a variety names including Mandoags, Mangoags, Manahoacs, Manakin, Monahassanough (Nahyssan), Monasukapanough (Saponi) etc. There are very scattered reports that some still had knowledge of Welsh. Nomadic waves of Siouans also spread from Mosopelea (Ohio) to the northwest, pushing through Algonquian (Moshaki) territory. The first land, northern Indiana and the upper Wabash, was occupied by the Quapaw (Akansea). The next, southeastern Wisconsin, by the Winnebago. Still more waves came out from these, heading up the Missouri, including the Mandan, a band said to be fairer and speaking a language more purely Welsh, found much later in North Dakota. Around the 13th century, the Mexica people (pronounced Mesheekah, ie Meshech) are said to have migrated southward from "Aztlan" to Mexico, where they founded the Aztec Empire. This may mean that Uto-Aztecan peoples such as Kiowa, Shoshone are of Muski extraction in addition to Algonquian peoples. The Muskogean peoples may mean "Mescho-Canaan" (hybrid), and may have been the moundbuilders. Further south, in the Canaanite allotmant, there is some evidence that in 1312, a King of Mali, Abubakari II, led a large colony of West Africans across the Atlantic, where they probably settled in Panama and adjacent Colombia. By 1324 their influence seems to have reached Mexico as a trading class, and later Europeans reported finding Black tribes in places such as Florida, Louisiana, and Southern California. Prince Henry Sinclair of the Orkneys seems to have visited Newfoundland, Nova Scotia and New England in 1398-9. The evidence for this includes a handwritten narrative by one of his pilots, an Italian named Zeno; the Glooscap legends of the Mik'maq tribe; and a number of strange edifices and artifacts, even a rock carving of a knight with Scottish heraldry in Westport, Massachusetts. The account of Newfoundland indicates that the inhabitants there already had knowledge of many languages, including Irish Gaelic, Norse, Latin, and Basque. * Columbus' 1st Voyage * The final story in this history is the voyage of Columbus in 1492. It was not the first discovery that included firearms, for Prince Henry Sinclair had taken a few cannon with him in 1398. Rather, it was significant in that it was the first major discovery after the invention of the printing press. When Columbus returned to Europe with his tales of new lands, soon everyone in Europe knew, and most of all, the Pope of ROME knew it. The New World was no longer a well-kept secret. Columbus did not get near the delineation of Moshakia, but in 1492 he did visit a few islands of Canaan's portion, that are in the modern nations of Bahamas, Cuba, Haiti, and Dominican Republic, and found them all inhabited by the meek Taino Arawak tribe. In closing, here is the word this great 'Christian' brought from Haiti, to his 'Christian' patrons, King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella of Spain: "Your Highnesses may believe... that this island and all the others are as much yours as Castile, that here is wanting nothing save a settlement, and to command them to do what you will. For I with these people aboard, who are not many, could overrun all these islands without opposition... They bear no arms, and are all unprotected and so very cowardly that a thousand would not face three; so they are fit to be ordered about and made to work, to sow and do aught else that may be needed..." SOURCES "They all Discovered America" by Boland (1961). An early book that only scratches the surface, as most of the artifacts came to light after that. It is wildly conjectural, given the small amount of material he works with, but the hard data is good, esp. regarding bronze finds in New England. "America BC" by Fell (1976) A famous and highly controversial work. Some of Fell's work is actually quite sloppy and error prone, but he made some important breakthroughs that continue to set standards in some areas. "In Plain Sight" by Gloria Farley. The online version of this book is here. This is a crucial source for most of the inscriptions around Oklahoma. However, she took "Gwyn" and "Zarya" as personal names, failing to discern their true significance regarding the Book of Jubilees, which she seems not to know of. The Burrows Caves data blew my mind when I first came across it in web research, but it fits in so well with the rest of my story that it could not be ignored. There were two main sources on this material, run by two men who despise each others guts, so there were a lot of highly personal attacks on each other on both of their websites, that took a lot of time to wade through. The man who discovered the cave is Mr. Burrows, but his site had precious little data from the cave itself, and talks more about the Buddhist coins found in Wisconsin. The other site on the caves had loads of info from nearly every available source, much of it with contradictory theories, as the material is still being released and analysed by scholars. The site's owner, Mr. Harry Hubbard, is strongly of the opinion that the caves actually contain the remains of Alexander the Great, yet for all his pontificating, I could not find much evidence for this claim. It makes far better sense to me that they would belong to Alexander Helios, since that is whose name appears on most of the tablets. At any rate, it is hard to imagine any hoax taking the form of these two men, Burrows and Hubbard, bitter enemies, doing so much public squabbling about such a huge amount of previously unknown gold. Update: Both of their sites are gone as of 2007. In the meantime, there are still a few sites on the internet that offer tantalizing bits of info, if you can find them interesting postscript to the History of Moshakia after 1492 may be found at this page, on the "Virginia Dare Stones", inscribed in Elizabethan English, that link the so-called "Lost Colony of Roanoke" of 1588, with the Lumbee tribe of North Carolina - who were discovered by later colonists in the 16th and 17th centuries already speaking broken English, practising Christianity, and going by the surnames of the supposedly "lost" Roanoake colonists! But Babylon History books don't like to talk about this fact, either... Other good source material Other good source material found on these sites: Who Built New England’s Megalithic Monuments? Discussion of Abnaki name Moasham / Mawooshen and the mysterious 'Norumbega' The Newark "Holy Stones" (Hebrew Artifacts found in Ohio Burial Mounds) The Tucson "Lead Crosses" What is the Book of Jubilees? (My own Page, from Rasta is Reality!) Category:Iyaric